1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program, and particularly to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program capable of performing any operations with use of a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of display devices is a touch screen (touch panel) provided with an electric capacitance type touch sensor or a resistance film type touch sensor at the surface of a display unit of a liquid crystal display or the like. With this touch screen, inputting to the information processing apparatus is made by touching the screen of the display unit, which can facilitate user's handling of the information processing apparatus.
In inputting with use of the touch screen, there is disclosed a technique of improving user's usability (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-339420, for example). According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-339420, it has become possible to receive input of line drawings by the touch screen, display a menu screen image and switch screen images in accordance with the gesture by a finger detected by the touch screen.